The epinephrine forming enzyme, phenylethanolamine N-methyltransferase (PNMT) is present in the central nervous system and in the spinal cord. The enzyme in the spinal cord has been localized to the zona intermedia of the thoracic region. Transection of the cord results in a 30-35% reduction in PNMT activity caudal to the cut. Preliminary evidence suggests a descending PNMT pathway in the spinal cord. The orgin of PNMT neurons in the cord has not been determined.